


Im not fragile

by naturegirl



Series: snapshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Face Sitting, Fighting, Outdoor Sex, Yelling, sort of sub!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl/pseuds/naturegirl
Summary: Dean finally teaches the reader how to fight, or at least he thinks thats whats going to happen.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/reader
Series: snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725841
Kudos: 20





	Im not fragile

I was sitting at the little table in our motel room doing research for a case the boys were working on when it hit me: I was defenseless. All I had was the gun on the chair next to me, but no training on how to use it, so if the monster of the week decided that they wanted to come for me I was a goner. I needed to learn how to fight. Plain and simple. 

Well apparently that was easier said than done because when I brought it up to Sam and Dean it didn’t go very well.

“Hey guys, I was thinking….ummm….I should probably learn how to defend myself….ya know, learn how to fight and all that,” I said between bites of pizza.

“Ummm I don’t know if that’s such a great idea,”Sam cautioned.

“Yeah that just not happening,” Was Dean’s opinion on the idea.

“Ok hear me out, something might come after all of us,or even just me, and I would have no way to defend myself. I don’t want to be the damsel in distress that needs to be saved. It’s bad for me AND it’s bad for you guys, it would distract you from the real problem. If you guys know that I’ll be ok then your full efforts can be focused on killing the monster.”

“Nope not happening. I’m not teaching you how to fight just for you to go out and try to take something on by yourself and get hurt.” Dean seemed adamant, but he wasn’t the only one to stand their ground.

“Oh please! Give me some credit man, I’m smarter than that,”

“Hear her out, Dean, she makes a decent point,” 

“Thank you, Sam. Dean I promise I just want to defend myself,”

“I said no. End of discussion.” Dean aggressively stood up, his chair bouncing back behind him and grabbed his jacket, “I’m going out.”

Things were awkward for the next couple of days. Dean and I didn’t really talk at all, Sam kept sending me apologetic looks but that was about all. They finished the case, with my research saving their asses, and then we moved on to the next town. It went on like that for a few cases, Sam and I got closer while Dean insisted that there was nothing more to discuss and kept his distance. 

A few more cases went by where Dean wouldn’t talk to me about anything other than research. I got sick of that real fast, so one day when the boys were out I decided to take a stand. When they walked back in through the doors I made my play.

“Why won’t you train me? I deserve to defend myself,” I said standing up from the edge of the bed I had been sitting in while I waited.

“It’s not safe,”

“Really? That’s your argument?” I couldn’t believe him, “NOTHING about this job is safe!”

“I’m gonna let you guys talk this out,” Sam snuck back out the door.

“Goddammit Y/N! I already told you it’s not happening,”

“WHY NOT?!” I was yelling at this point.

“Because I can’t risk you getting hurt!” He was yelling now too.

“THEN I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE,”

“I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME ALONG IN THE FIRST PLACE,” that one hurt.

“FUCK YOU WINCHESTER,” I shoved him, hard. 

“WHAT THE HELL Y/N?”

“I’m already here, whether you like it or not, so you might as well train me so there’s the smallest chance possible of me actually getting hurt. But look I get it, if you don’t want me here I’ll go,” I had to get out of there before he saw how much that comment hurt. I grabbed my coat and stormed out.

Dean found me a few hours (and a few drinks) later at one of the local dives. I was sitting at the bar with a tequila shot and a beer in front of me, attempting to make myself feel better about the fact that I wasn’t wanted. Needless to say it wasn’t working. Despite the fact that I was not in the least bit sober, I knew that the man who had just walked into the bar made a beeline for the barstool next to mine. Before he even sat down I knew it was Dean. 

“What are you doing here, Dean?” I was not in the mood to be polite.

“Look, Y/N I’m sorry about saying I didn’t want you around-“

“Then why’d you say it?”

“I just don't want you to get hurt!”

“So train me!” The exasperated was very clear in my voice. “That’s the whole reason why I wanna learn, I don’t wanna get hurt either,”

“Can we talk about this tomorrow? Just come back to the motel. Please?”

“Seriously? Why can’t we talk about this now?”

“Well, for one, because your drunk,”

“Oh please” I scoffed after taking another shot, “you’re always drunk,”

“Fine, if I agree to train you, will you just come back to the motel already?”

“Only if you mean it,” I may have been drunk but I could still tell when a Winchester was lying. 

“Yes, ok. Fine!”

“Wonderful! That’s all I wanted to hear,” I hopped off my stool, managing to only wobble a little, and held my hand out to Dean. I had a feeling he was lying but I was gonna hold him to his promise. 

The next morning I woke up bright and early and even though I felt like absolute ass I got myself together and tried to feel like a person before I woke Dean up, I would damned if I wasn’t gonna make him keep his promise to train me. 

“Yo. Winchester. Rise and shine!” I shook him a little and when he stirred I shoved a cup of coffee in his face. I may be bold but I’m not trying to die because Dean didn’t get his coffee. 

“Ugh Y/N? What time is it?”

“Like 8ish,”

“Too early!” He said into his pillow. 

“Nope, you made me a promise. Get up,”

“How are you not hungover? You were trashed last night,” he grumbled, finally making his way out of bed. 

“Water. See, D, if you drink water like a normal person and not just alcohol you’ll feel better the next day,” I was lying out of my ass, I felt like crap but I was not about to give him a reason to back down. 

Once he had woken up and drank an amount of coffee that would have had my skin vibrating, it was time. I could tell that Dean was still not happy that I had bullied him into actually keeping his word when all he wanted was to get me out of that bar. 

  
  


“God my bruises have bruises,” I flopped down on the grass of the clearing I had dragged Dean to. 

“Ugh you’re telling me,” Dean said across the clearing. What Dean did not know before going into this training session was that I actually knew more about hand to hand than I was letting on. As soon as I had learned about the supernatural world I started taking classes. 

“Well, you seem to think I’m fragile so I thought I would show you that I can take care of myself,” 

“Point made,” he groaned standing up, “I don’t know why you couldn’t just tell me,”

“For one I don’t think you would have believed me, second I’m pretty sure you held back even after I slammed you into the ground,” I reached up and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him down and rolling on top of him. 

“Whoa!” 

“Like I said- not fragile.” I whispered into his ear, pinning his arms above his head.

“Oh, umm, no nope not fragile,” he stuttered, his hands going straight to my thighs when I let them go, “sweetheart, um, you gotta move if you don’t want this to get real awkward real fast,” In response I wiggled in his lap making him gasp. I could feel him starting to respond under me. 

“What? You said to move,” I teased, “do you want me to get off?” I leaned down close to his face. 

“No!” His hands got tighter on my thighs, “don’t go anywhere,” he growled before he tilted his chin up and captured my lips with his. My hands went to his hair, his went to my ass, and the only thought in my head was FINALLY because damn did he look hot when he was shirtless. I decided to tease him and circle my hips a little, I could feel that he was fully hard under his jeans. 

“Ugh you gotta stop that,” he moaned out. His voice sounded strained and it pulled on something inside me. But I didn’t have the brain power to think about what that meant, so instead I took off my shirt. 

Dean flipped us so that he was hovering over me.

“This feels familiar,” He said before he lowered his head to my nipple. I let myself succumb to the feeling for a minute before I took back control and flipped us over again. 

“This doesn’t,” I started unbuckling his pants. 

“Why didn’t we do this before,” he moaned when I pushed his pants and boxers past his hips, finally letting his dick free. I leaned back down and kissed my way from his jaw down his neck, spending some time on his nipples once I realized how sensitive they were because I just loved the sounds he was making. Eventually I kept moving down until I was hovering over his cock- not touching it but he could feel my breath. 

“Please,” he whimpered, I never would have expected him to let me take over like this but I was loving it. 

“Tell me what you want,”

“Uh your mouth, I want your mouth,” I kissed a line up the side of his dick and then licked a stripe up the vein before I took his head into my mouth. Hollowed my cheeks and took as much of him in as I could. I pulled off and swirled my tongue around the tip taking the precum into my mouth. Before I could go down again he pulled me up and kissed me, his hands roaming all over. 

“I want to taste you,” he said into my neck, his fingers working on the button on my pants. 

“Yes. Ok yes,” under any other circumstances I probably would have been embarrassed by how desperate I sounded but right then I could not give any fucks, especially because Dean surprised me by shifting me so I was practically sitting on his face. I might have protested but before I could even think to say something he swiped his tongue up and sucked on my clit. 

“Dean!” I moaned out, I could feel him smirking before he went back to one he was doing. A few licks and swipes and I was cumming faster than I expected. Once I had come down he helped me move back so I was sitting on his thighs, I could see the evidence of my orgasm all over his face, along with his smug smile. 

“Shut up,” I rolled my eyes at him before I reached down and held his cock to my entrance. I slid him between my lips making him groan, once I had him squirming under me I sank down slowly. His hands went to my nipples, he pinched and twisted making me throw my head back and moaned. I felt him deeper in me than I expected, he was hitting every spot inside me perfectly, I bounced on his cock feeling him slide in and out of me, hearing his groans, and seeing his face. I never expected to be doing this with him again but now that I was I never wanted to stop. I could feel my second orgasm slowly approaching and I could tell he was too by the sounds he was making and how he was struggling to keep a rhythm under me. 

“I’m not gonna last long, sweetheart,” he breathed out. 

“I’m close too,” I circled my hips and ground down onto him, his pubic bone adding pressure where I needed it most. With one last movement my orgasm hit me and I clenched around him causing him to spill himself inside me with a groan. 

Once I came back to reality I rolled off him and back onto the grass. 

“Woah,” I sighed. High fiving him before putting my jeans back on. 

“Yeah…” Dean answered. “Ok, so not fragile at all,” I laughed pulling my shirt over my head. 

“Told you,” I sassed. Once we had both gotten our clothes back on we walked back to the Impala. 

“Ok so I can fight but I still need you to teach me how to shoot and what kills what,” I leaned against the side of the impala. 

“Back to business huh,” he rolled his eyes at me, “we’ll work on all that later, but I’m still hungover and you kinda kicked my butt so I could use a nap right now,” he said getting back into the car. 

“Ok fair enough, we’ll revisit later I guess,” I was a little disappointed that we weren’t just going to jump right into it but I was still too orgasm happy to fight it. 


End file.
